Hollywood
by teamjacob14
Summary: Sequel to More Than Friends
1. Chapter 1

-1Intro/Chapter 1

Hollywood had changed me, but for the better. My blonde highlights were gone, and had been replaced with pink ones. Also, my dark brown hair changed to a dirty blonde from the California sun. My attitude was a lot more rocker, and I was more outgoing then I've ever been. I had been here for three years, and I hadn't seen the boys since the day they left. They had blown up in the small amount of time since they were on tour. But so had I.

Now I was Kelsey, newest pop star to hit Hollywood. My looks have changed, and I barley look like the Lily I used to be. Part of the change was so if I ever say the boys again, they hopefully wouldn't recognize me. But, I was discovered around 2 years ago, and I'd been singing and touring ever since. Even Ally came down to be my manager. She hasn't been in contact with them either. The only things we knew about them were the things the news and tabloids told us.

Like Nick officially announcing he was dating Miley Cyrus. Yep he's moved on. But so have I. Well, almost. Don't get me wrong, I'll admit i still have feelings for Nick, but what can I do? Our relationship ended that summer, and it was probably for the best. But we had just ended a tour with the band Metro Station, and I had pretty much fallen for hottie Mason Musso. We weren't together, but we were one of those couples that everyone knew was bound to happen.

But enough about that. Today was the first day of summer, and the first day back in the studio. Ally, Mason, and I were all going, and recording some of my new songs. Also, today Hollywood Records was introducing us to the band I was going on tour with over the summer. And yes, I'm a part of Hollywood Records, and I still haven't seen the boys. Weird, I know, but i call it fate. I just don't want to see them. The more I don't have to think about them, the easier it is to move on, and that's all I wanted right now.

We had been in the studio for about two hours now, and Ally had been acting weird all day. Finally, the awaited knock at the door came, and I came out of the glass room, and sat down on Mason since there wasn't any other place to sit, and Ally rushed into the hallway to greet my new tour mates.

"Thanks for sitting on me." He said with sarcasm dripping from each word.

"No problem hun." I said as I turned my head to smirk at the long haired boy. Right as I thought we were finally going to have our first kiss, I heard Ally open the door, and lead in the band. I decided to act like I didn't notice they were there. If they wanted to walk in on Mason and I's moment, they'd have to witness the moment.

Right as my lips touched his, Ally interrupted us.

"Umm Kelsey? Mason? I'd like you to meet the band that is going on tour with us." Ally said as I turned my head around to face them. I had a half effort smile on my face, because I really didn't see the point in opening up for who ever this band was.

All three boys were looking down. They were obviously embarrassed about walking in on me and Mason. Two of the boys had straight hair, but one's was black, and the other's was a dark chocolate brown. The other boy, who was definitely the younger one had these dark brown curls that could make just about any girl drool. I didn't recognize them until they lifted up their heads, and our eyes made contact. I quickly diverted mine. How could I be so stupid? They probably recognized me right when I recognized them.

I jumped up from Mason's lap, and introduced myself. "Hello. I'm Kelsey, and this is Mason." We shook their hands as they introduced themselves to us. Thank the lord they didn't recognize me, but I could see confusion pass through Nick's eyes as he looked into mine. But he shook his curls as if to shake the thoughts from his mind.

How fun would this be? A tour with the Jonas Brothers. Just my luck.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

"Yes Mason. I'll be you girlfriend." I said answering his question as he walked me to the door of Ally and I's apartment. He had taken me home while Ally went out for ice cream with Kevin, Joe, and Nick. They asked if we'd like to join, but I declined saying I had a stomach ache, and Mason offered to take me home.

I knew the reason I had said no was because of the fact I was utterly terrified to spend more than 5 minutes with the boys because there's always a chance they could find out about how I'm really Lily. Also, I could tell Mason didn't enjoy their presence very much either.

We stopped at my door to say our goodbyes. "Excellent." He said with his heartwarming smile as he moved his long, gorgeous hair out of his eyes. "Goodbye Kelsey." He said as he wrapped his arms around my small frame, and pulled me closer.

"Goodbye Mason." I whispered as I rose on my tiptoes to kiss his soft lips. My arms wrapped around his neck, and my fingers played with his soft hair. His hands tightened their hold on my waist, pulling me closer, as our sweet kiss turned more passionate. Right as it was getting good, he pulled away. Darn you Mason.

"Well, I'd better go. Have fun on your tour. Just make sure none of those Jonas boys get to friendly, alright?"

"Alright." I laughed. Like I'd let that happen. I wouldn't right? "I'll call you tomorrow. See you Mason." I gave him one last hug, and opened the door to my dark apartment.

I leaned against the door like the girls in the movies do. This night would have been perfect if it wasn't for my being reunited with Nick.

I walked into my room, grabbing a pair of PJ's, and sliding into them deep in thought. I wasn't totally sure why I didn't want them to know I was Lily. Only my family knew I was really Lily, and I think I was scared to tell Kevin, Joe, and Nick. Moving out to California I learned a lot, but one thing I could never get over was how much it hurt knowing Nick and I were over. That night Ally came in telling me it was over, I broke down. I don't think I've been the same since. I've changed a lot, and I've learned not to care as much because by caring all you do is end up getting hurt.

After moving, I had lost all contact with Nick, but Ally still talked to all three of them, but I made her promise that she wouldn't tell them where we were or what we were doing because I didn't want them to come looking for us, or see all the things I've been up to. Lets just say I had more of a life than just singing at concerts.

After a while, the only Jonas Ally still talked to was Joe. They had become best friends again, and I could tell Ally's feelings for him were coming back. Hard and fast. I decided I wouldn't stop her from talking to him. She was my sister, and no matter how crazy I've been the past year, I wasn't going to do that to her.

I heard her walk in, and I pretended to be asleep so I wouldn't have to endure all the Jonas questions I knew she'd throw at me. I hadn't even told her why I didn't want any of them knowing my secret, but I knew she had a pretty good guess. She always tried to get me to talk about it, but I never wanted to. I'd just leave and go to a party to get it off my mind.

I knew she thought I was bitter because like I said, the one thing I couldn't get over was how much Nick hurt me, and now he was with Miley Cyrus which just pissed me off even more. When I heard that, I ran out of the apartment, and stumbled into a club, where Mason was playing with his band Metro Station. He became my best friend, and I soon started to rely on him to erase the pain of Nick.

But even though I was kind of bitter, the bigger picture was Nick still held my heart, no matter how much I wanted to say that he didn't and Mason did, I would know that that is a lie. Also, I knew if he was back in my life there was a chance my feelings would grow back, and there was an even bigger chance of him crushing the heart he held. And all of these things rushed into one big emotion that scared the shit outta me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Next Day

"Lily, wake up!!" I heard Ally yelling in my ear. "The bus will be here in 30 minutes now let's go!" I stumbled out of my bed, trying to remember what happened the night before. A small smile filled my face when I remembered that I was going out with Mason now, and I was going back on tour. But that smile quickly faded when I remembered who the tour was with.

I ran and grabbed a pair of gray skinny jeans, a black wife beater, and my black converses and ran in the bathroom. I took a quick shower, and blow dried my hair, and then straightened it. I slipped into my clothes, and put on a little make-up, and was ready to go.

_Knock-Knock_

"Come in." I yelled through the door.

"Hey girl, they're here. You ready?" Ally asked me. I grabbed my new iPhone and slipped it into my pocket, and took a deep breath.

"Never been more ready in my life." I said with a laugh, and followed Ally out the door. I slipped on some sunglasses to hide my eyes from not just the sun, but theirs'.

"Hey Ally. Hey Kelsey." Joe greeted us as we walked onto the waiting bus were all of our stuff was waiting. I waved while Ally said hi, and went to sit next to Joe. I watched as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and I gave her a questioning look, but all she did was smile. I'll just make sure to ask her later.

"Well, I'm going to go unpack." I said to Joe and Ally as they watched Kevin play Guitar Hero 3. I didn't know where Nick was, but I was just hoping I wouldn't run into him. But of course, I did.

"Hey Kelsey." He said from behind me.

"Oh, hey Nick. What's up?" I said trying to talk normally, but my nerves were getting the best of me. This was the 1st time I've talked to him in forever. I had no idea what to say to him.

"Nothing. I'm just gonna go watch Kevin play Guitar Hero." I saw him look into my eyes, and that wave of confusion glistened in his dark eyes once more. "Are you sure I've never met you before? You look so familiar."

My laugh was nervous, but he didn't notice. "Nope, we've never met. Probably just look like someone you know."

"Yeah probably." He smiled at me, and made his way to the front of the bus. I collapsed on my bunk, and breathed a sigh of relief. This was going to be harder than I thought.

--

After a few hours of lying in my bunk listening to music, and texting Mason, I heard Ally and Joe walk into the bunk area. "So, are you two going out, or what?" I asked.

"Yep." Joe said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Ally's shoulders and brought her closer to his side. I giggled at their goofy, lovey-dovey faces, they were just so cute together!

"So Lily, I mean Kelsey!" Ally started to say until she realized what she said. My eyes widened as my mind comprehended what just happened. Joe turned his head towards her.

"What did you just say?" Joe asked her, and glanced at me. "Oh my gosh you just called her Lily! Lily is that really you?" I nodded, and looked down. There was no hiding it now. "Ha! I knew it! Oh wait until Nick and Kevin hear! They'll go crazy! Oh Lily we've missed you so much!" He said as he wrapped me in a hug. Thank god Nick was in the shower and couldn't hear us.

"Look Joe, yes it is me, but you can't tell anyone. Please. You have to understand. No one else can know."

"Why not?" I explained everything to him, and amazingly he kept quiet through out the whole thing. "So, can I at least tell Kevin? He won't tell I promise! Please, please please Lily!"

"Ugh, fine." We called Kevin in, and told him, and explained why he couldn't tell Nick.

"Okay, I won't tell him." He told us. Then he gave me a big hug. "We've all missed you girl."

"I've missed you guys, too." Suddenly the bus stopped, and Nick walked out of the shower in just a pair of skinny jeans. My eyes landed on his bare torso, and I couldn't help but stare. Ally noticed and kicked me to get my attention. I watched him grab a shirt, and then tell us all he had a big news. "What's the news?" I asked as I watched him walk to the front of the bus.

"Follow me." He told us. I looked at Kevin to see if he had any idea of what was going on, but he just shrugged. We all sat on the couch as Nick went to the door. "Everyone, look who's joining the tour!" He opened the door, and in walks Miley Cyrus.

He gives her a kiss on the cheek, as she says, "Hey ya'll!"

I rolled my eyes as I said with the fakest enthusiasm, "Oh great!"


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4

"I'm so excited for this tour!! Well I better go get on my bus. See you Nicky. Bye you guys!" She said as she gave Nick a kiss and skipped off the bus. Ugh she annoys me so much. I don't know why but I felt a little jealous, but I have Mason, so I'm good.

"How can you be so damn hyper?" I asked incredulously. "I mean seriously? Come on." I heard Ally kind of laugh, but it soon stopped when Nicks' eyes landed on me.

"What? Do you have a problem with her?" He asked as his eyes grew more and more with fury. I never knew he could get this mad at one little comment.

"Yeah, I do. She annoys the crap out of me. Have a problem with it?" Yes I realize I have a bit of an attitude, but what can I say? He asked for it.

"Yes I do."

"Well deal with it." I said as I jumped off the tan couch and walked back to my bunk to cool off. I don't know how he could get so mad at what I said? Its so stupid! And I can't believe I even felt jealous of her! Ugh I don't know what's wrong with me. Well I don't need his dumbass, Miley lovingness. And I'm sure you realized by now I swear a lot. Another trait I picked up from Mason.

I was turning on my iPhone to listen to music when I heard someone walk into the back room. Ally sat down on my bunk while I turned my head away from her.

"What was that?" She asked me.

"I don't know. He pissed me off."

"Well you didn't have to yell at him Lils. You need to go apologize. We don't have any more room for any other tensions. We have enough as it is." I knew she was referring to the awkwardness I felt around Nick, but there was no way in hell I was apologizing to him.

"I'm not apologizing to him! He should be apologizing to me for not respecting my beliefs!"

"Your beliefs?" She scoffed. "Sure sis. Whatever, but I'm gonna bring him in here, and you apologize, okay?"

"Ugh, fine!" I had to give in. There was no way you couldn't give in to Ally. I watched her walk out the door, and a few seconds later Nick walked in with an annoyed look on his face.

He sat down on the bunk across from mine, which just happened to be his, and just looked at me.

"Okay look, I'm sorry I said that about Miley. I kind of have an attitude, and I got out of hand. So I'm sorry." I smiled as I saw his eyes lighten.

"It's okay Kelsey, I shouldn't have been so rude." He smiled back at me, and I could feel little butterflies form in my stomach. Stupid butterflies! "So, we just got to the hotel, so you wanna go hang out?" He asked me, and I couldn't say no.

"Sure. The pool?"

"Yeah. After we get checked in we can change, and I'll meet you down there."

"Okay cool." We grabbed an over night bag and checked into the hotel. Ally and I's room was on the 3rd floor, while the boys and Miley's rooms were on the 2nd. I raced Ally to the room, and of course she beat me.

"Well, I'm going to get changed, I'm meeting Nick down at the pool." I told Ally as I searched through my bag for the bathing suit I packed.

"Oh really?" She said with a smirk. "Have fun!" She said in a sing-song voice as she walked onto the balcony. I walked into the bathroom, and changed into my red Roxy bikini with white hearts. I slipped on a jean mini skirt, some flip-flops, and I was ready to go.

When I got to the pool Nick was already there, sitting on a chair waiting for me. As much as I wanted to deny it, he looked so hot! He already had a summer tan, and you could see his six pack from a mile away. When he spotted me he smiled, and motioned for me to come over. I slipped off my jean skirt when I reached his chair, and threw it at him.

"Are we going in or what?" I asked with a hand on my hip.

He smirked at me as he said, "Well you are." I looked at him with confused eyes, and he grabbed my waist and tried to throw me in the deep end. I was laughing hysterically while I screamed.

"No Nick, don't throw me in!" I said in a fake scared voice.

"Too late." He said as he pushed me in, but I grabbed his arm, and he came splashing in with me.

We were at the pool for a few hours, and finally we made our ways to the elevators. We knew the whole time we were there the paparazzi had been snapping pictures, but we didn't care. We just ignored them and had our fun. Finally we reached his floor, and the elevator doors slide open.

"See ya tomorrow." He said as he wrapped me in a hug. I could've melted right there, and then, but then Mason's face flashed in my mind. I need to get my priorities straight.

"Okay. Bye Nick." I watched him walk back to his room until the elevator door slid shut, and started its adventure upwards. I braced myself for all of Ally's questions that I knew she'd asked, and just waited for how much fun tomorrow's concert would be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Today was our first concert, and I was so excited. First it was Miley, then me, and then JB. We drove to the concert hall, and warmed up, and did sound check. Finally after hours of anticipation it was time for the show. Miley went on stage while me, Ally, and the boys waited in a back room and had lock down.

After 4 songs, Miley ran off stage, and it was my turn. All my nervousness turned into total hyperness. I was bouncing up and down as I ran on to the stage and smiled out to the hundreds of girls and guys that had showed up. The crowd screamed and jumped in their seats when the music started, and I was totally feeding off of the adrenalin rush they were giving me.

_No sir, _

_well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore._

_It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score._

_And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

_I can't decide You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why? All the possibilities...Well I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa... I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating. _

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa._

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here._

_'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._

_I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn. Oh why?_

_ All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating. And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa._

_Pain make your way to me. (to me) And I'll always be just so inviting._

_If I ever start to think straight, This heart will start a riot in me, Let's start... Start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much? Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!Whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this, And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

I played 6 more songs, and then ran off the stage. Miley was sitting in a corner texting on her phone while the boys ran onto the stage with the crowd screaming JONAS! JONAS! JONAS!

I couldn't help but smile while I watched the boys perform, they were great! Finally the first concert was over, and sadly no meet and greet. I slowly trudged back to the bus while Kevin, Joe, and Ally fell onto the couch. I slowly made my way back to my bunk, and laid down. After a few minutes Nick walked in, and he looked kind of sad, but before I could ask him anything he slid into his bed, and shut the curtain.

--

The Next Day

I woke up when I heard someone walking into the bunk area. It was Nick. He was sitting on his bunk with a Red Bull looking at me.

"Hey Nick. What time is it?" I asked. He seriously couldn't be having a Red Bull in the morning.

"Um.. 4:45 pm." He said as he checked his iPhone. My eyes probably bugged out, I had never slept that late. I grabbed some clothes and jumped into the shower. Thank god we didn't have a concert tonight. I took probably an hour long shower, so by the time I got out it was almost 6.

I walked back to my bunk to see Nick in his bunk listening to his iPod. I sat down on his bunk in front of him, and took out his earphones. "Hey! Give me those back!" He said as he tried to grab them from me, but I held them out of his reach.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." I said taking a sip of his Red Bull.

"Okay, fine. Miley broke up with me."

"What? Why?" I asked. Not that I really cared. It's about time they broke up.

"I'm not sure. She said she wanted to take a break because she thought she did bad on stage last night, and that she needs to spend more time concentrating on her music, and less time concentrating on a boyfriend." He looked so sad, that I actually started to feel bad. Not that I should because he broke up with me for her, but he didn't know that. And I really don't think taking a break from Nick will really help her music get any better.

"Hey come on. Its okay Nick. Look I'm not going to let you sit here and morn over someone that doesn't even deserve to be thought about." He gave me a questioning look, but I ignored it. "Come on get up. We're going out." I told him to get dressed, and meet me in the front of the bus in 10. I grabbed a short, black bubble dress with sequins on it, and slipped into it. When I was ready I walked to the front of the bus, and Nick was wearing black skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt with a black vest. He looked very handsome.

"Hey where are you two going?" Ally asked us in between bites of the pasta she made for her and Joe.

"We're going out." I told her simply.

"Kelsey…" She started. I knew that look. She gave it to me every time I went out. It was a look of 'don't do anything stupid because I'll have to clean it up.'

"Don't worry Al. We'll be fine. See ya." I said as I grabbed Nick's hand and led him off the bus and into the back parking lot of the venue where we would play tomorrow.

"So where are we going?" Nick asked me as I led him onto the busy streets of L.A.

"A club." I told him simply with a smile on my face.

"Oh boy."

Hope you liked Chapter 5 :

I'll post chapter 6 soon!

-Melissa


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After walking the streets for about ten minutes, we reached a club. The sign was bright in the night sky, and the cool L.A. air blew past us as we made our way across the street and to the front of the line. The guy at the front let us in without a sweat, and I dragged Nick in before he had time to refuse. I swear this boy needs to loosen up. I dragged him to a stool at the bar while he tried to tell me why we shouldn't be here.

"Look Kelsey, I don't know if this is such a good idea." Nick told me nervously. I laughed at his innocence.

"Nick, it'll be fine. Trust me. Mason and I do this all the time. We just need to get you a little drink and it'll be all good." I asked the bartender for two drinks, and he brought them back to us in a matter of seconds. "Here you go." I said handing one to Nick, while taking a sip of my own.

"No, I don't drink." Nick said while pushing it away.

"Oh come Nick. Live a little." I gave him a smile when he eyed me, and after he saw me down mine he sipped his, and in a few minutes both of our glasses were empty. "Come on Nick. Lets go dance!" I said while dragging him to the middle of the dance floor.

Lil Wayne's Lollipop was blaring from the speakers all around us as we started dancing. He put his soft hands on my hips as I backed up into him and we grinded together to the music. I could feel his breath hot on my neck, and we moved faster to the beat of the music. After about 5 songs, I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his now sweaty neck.

"See, this isn't so bad now is it?" I asked him while we continued dancing and growing closer with every beat of the drum.

"No, I guess not. I'm having a lot of fun Kelsey." He said as he moved his head down closer to mine. My eyes darted back and forth between his beautiful brown eyes, and his lips. When our lips connected, I felt that spark I had felt back three summers ago. Back when everything seemed perfect.

Also, when I felt his warm lips ontop of mine a million questions were running through my head. They consisted of, "What the hell are you doing?", "Isn't this why you changed your name and your image, so nothing would happen between you two again?", and this question more frequently then the rest, "Why aren't you stopping this?!".

His tongue slid along my bottom lip, begging for entry, while thoughts raced about _why_ I wasn't stopping this. I wondered if it was because I still liked him, and that I knew that this was what I longed for all those 3 long years without him. But it wasn't me he wanted, he wanted Kelsey, so I knew that was another reason to stop this. Because the girl I turned into doesn't date pop star boys who think 10:00 pm is late. But still, I opened my mouth letting his tongue slid in, and I instantly regretted it. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I had a boyfriend and I shouldn't be doing this. But even the thoughts of Mason finding out and dumping me didn't bring the kiss to a stop. All I did was lead him to a secluded room in the back, and continue what we had started on a beer stained couch.

He pushed me gently down onto the couch so he was on top of me, and I pushed his black vest of, and threw it onto the floor. After a few minutes my hand slowly traveled up his shirt, searching along his chest and feeling his strong muscles while leaving goose bumps on his skin as I went. I took my hand back out of his shirt, and tugged on the end of it, and quickly brought it above his head, let it fall to the ground. I quickly reattached my lips to his while his hands traveled farther up my leg.

All of a sudden someone burst the door, and before we could stop what we were doing the flash of a camera went off. Nick quickly jumped off me, but not quick enough. The guy took off running, and I knew that picture would end up all over the magazines the next morning. "Kelsey Cheats on Boyfriend Mason with Nick Jonas" is what the headlines would say.

"Oh shit." I muttered. "My life is definitely over."

Yep thats Chapter 6 :)

I think theres gonna be ten chapters

and i have up to Chapter 9 written :)

Please review!! It makes me happy to know how you like the story and if i need to change anything :)

-Melissa


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nick grabbed his shirt and vest, and quickly put it all back on. After we looked presentable, I grabbed his hand and led him through the crowed dance floor to the door where we entered. Once we were on the streets, I let go of his hand and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

"I'm sorry about back there. I shouldn't have done that. I knew you had a boyfriend, and that I still liked Miley, and I still didn't stop it. Again I'm really sorry." Nick told me as we walked down another illuminated block.

"Nick, its not your fault. Its not anyone's fault. We all make mistakes." I said as we turned a corner. "I mean, I'm not going to say I regret it, because believe me I don't, but I do have a boyfriend."

"I know." He told me as we reached the parking lot where the bus was parked. "But I think the bigger problem is that tomorrow morning our little make out session will be front page on every magazine for the whole entire world to see." I nodded my head, not really wanting a reminder of what I knew would happen tomorrow, but there was no way of getting around it, and I knew this happens a lot, and both of us will be screwed tomorrow. But right now I didn't really care about what Mason would think. My mind was still a little cloudy from the smell of Nick.

"I know Nick, but there is nothing we can do." We quietly climbed the steps and into the bus, and made our way to the bunk area managing to not wake anyone up. "Most likely what will happen is we will both get grounded, and I'll get dumped. It's as simple as that. I wish I could take that camera from that dumbass who took the picture, but I can't. Stuff like this happens a lot Nick, and we both just need to get used to it." I climbed into my bunk, and waved to a pondering, curly headed boy. "Night Nicholas." I said as I closed the curtain.

The Next Morning

I woke up to an angry Ally in my face. I knew this wouldn't be good.

"KELSEY! You took him to a CLUB?! Ugh what am I going to do with you?? I thought you said no more clubs. And above all, you made out when him when your with Mason! Do you know how crushed Mason will be when he sees this?" She yelled as she thrust a People Magazine in my face. Of course, there was the picture. Front cover and everything.

"Shit." I mumbled, again, under my breath.

"Yeah shit is right." Ally said. "You can not keep doing things like this Kels. I know you don't do it a lot, but if you keep doing it stuff like this will happen more often. I swear if y-" Her voice was cut off my phone blaring Kelsey by Metro Station.

I picked it up and saw the name Mason flashing across the screen.

"Hi Mason…" I said quietly knowing he had seen the picture.

"Kelsey. I don't even know what to say to you. I can not believe you did this! I really thought I was falling for you. Guess not. Have fun with Nick. Its over." I could feel the tears building as he said those last words and hung up. Ally had already gone back up to the front, so I was free to let the tears fall. Ever since I left New Jersey, I made sure no one saw me cry. I was too vulnerable back then, and I had promised myself no one would hurt me so much to the point where I cried. But I guess I cared for Mason more than I thought. Not as much as I had for Nick, but I did care a lot.

All of a sudden I heard footsteps coming from the front, and I quickly tried to hide my tears.

"Hey Kelsey. Did Mason find out?" Nick asked me as he sat down next to me.

"Yep. Its over." I said, wiping the tears away.

"I'm so sorry." He said as he rubbed my back. I could tell he regretted what happened at the club, but I knew I didn't, and I knew my feelings for Nick were back. But I couldn't let them show, and I couldn't let him find out I was Lily. He had hurt me too much back then, and I wasn't about to get hurt all over again.

"It's okay Nick. I didn't like him that much anyway." I told him as I tossed my phone around in my hands. "Did you get into any trouble?" I asked him.

"No. Let just yelled at me a little. They said they knew that what we did was bad, and that they are letting us off with a 'warning'." He told me while we both laughed. "Well I'm gonna go take a shower. Tell me if you need anything." He gave me a hug, and got up and went to the bathroom.

I decided that what I needed was to play the song I wrote and gave to Nick in the letter before I left. I always played it when I was upset, and Nick was safely in the shower, so he would never hear it.

I quickly grabbed my guitar, and sat back down on my bunk and strummed the chords to the only too familiar song.

_He said the way my brown eyes shined  
Put those Jersey stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie."  
Just a boy in a tour bus  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On back roads at night  
And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone_

_But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

_September saw a month of tears  
And thankin' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe_

_When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

_And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standin' on your street  
And there's a letter left on your doorstep  
And the first thing that you'll read is:_

_When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
Someday you'll turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

_Oh, think of me  
Mmmm_

_He said the way my brown eyes shine  
Put those Jersey stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"_

"Lily?" I heard a voice from behind me say.

**OO cliffie :)**

**If you go back to the last chapter of More Than Friends, thats the song she wrote and put in an envelope on his door :)**

**Yeah ive had this planned forevaaaa**

**please review!!**

**Melissa!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Uh.. Hi Nick." I said as I put my guitar down and walk toward him. "I- I thought you were in the shower?"

"I forgot my towel, but Lily is that really you?" He asked while squinting his eyes, trying to see the real me.

"Yes. Yes its me." I sighed. So much for not letting him know I was really Lily.

"Why didn't you tell me. And why are you going around saying you're Kelsey? What's up with that??" He asked me as we walked back to my bunk. I knew this would take a lot of explaining.

"Because I didn't want you to know it was me. Nick, you hurt me so much when you left, and you didn't call or text. I knew if I followed my dreams you'd come looking for me, and I couldn't have that. I didn't want to get hurt again." I told him while looking down. I just couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Lily, I know I hurt you, I was just so busy."

"Too busy to call your girlfriend? Too busy to even call her and tell her its over? Tell her you've moved on to Hannah Montana bimbo over there?" I said motioning to the bus that would be following behind ours.

"Look, I just didn't have the heart to tell you. I thought getting Ally to tell you would make it easier, but I guess I was wrong. But I'm sorry Lily." He said while trying to grab my hand, but I quickly pulled it away.

"Saying sorry doesn't make it better Nick. You still hurt me, and I just don't want to get hurt again."

"Lily, I know you don't want to get hurt, but after this tell if you really don't have feelings for me, and I'll leave you alone." And before I could stop him, his soft lips found my as his warm hand landed on my cheek. I couldn't deny it. I still had feelings for him, and even though coming up with this whole "disguise" was to try and not have feelings for him ever again, it seemed to only bring them back even harder than before. My hands had just wound behind his neck when we heard someone come into the bunk area.

"Didn't you guys do enough of that last night?" Joe asked us as he strolled in with Ally by his side.

"Yeah Lily, I mean Kelsey." She said as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Dude, he already knows." I told her as Nick and I started laughing.

"Finally! I was getting tired of calling you Kelsey." Joe said with a sigh of relief. I laughed at him before I spoke up.

"okay well could you guys kind of leave? We were sort of in the middle of something." I said trying to hint that they needed to get the hell out.

"Haha, okay okay we're leaving!" Ally said while trying to drag Joe out of the room. She almost had him through the door before he screamed, "Remember Nicholas, you have a purity ring!!". All I heard after that was a smack on the head and a loud "OW!" coming from Joe.

"So.." I said still laughing at Joe. "I guess I do still have feelings for you." I said with a smile while I looked in his eyes.

"Really??" He asked with his adorable, brown eyes wide.

"Really really Nick. But I just need to know what happened last time isn't going to happen again. I just don't think I'll be able to handle that again." I told him with sad eyes remembering all the hurt this boy had caused me.

"Trust me Lily, nothing like that will happen. I love you, and I'm not leaving you." Those three words got a big grin out of me as I replied back.

"I love you too Nicholas." His smiled widened, which I wasn't sure was possible, and he leaned in to kiss me. His kisses were so soft and sweet, and as cliché as this might sound, they literally took my breath away. After a few minutes I broke away, needing air.

"So, does this mean you're my girlfriend?" He asked, his forehead against mine.

"What do you think Nick?" I asked sarcastically as I leaned in for more.

**Kinda short, but i like it (:**

**I have Chapter 9 written, and so im gonna try and work on chapter 10-Final today.**

**And I'm also gonna try working on writing more to scandalous and the escape before tuesday rolls around. first day of freshman year, blehhhhh lol.**

**but please review! and ill try and update as much as i can!!**

**love, melissa!**


End file.
